


Make My Heart Shake (Bend and Break)

by SereneCalamity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Party, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have been different since Scott admitted to himself that he was in love with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make My Heart Shake (Bend and Break)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty new to Teen Wolf and maybe I kind of ship Stiles with a bunch of people? LOL. I've kind of fallen in love with Scott/Stiles since about season three, I didn't particularly like Scott until then, but I'm in total love with him now. The title from this song came from the Troye Sivan song Wild, which I'm in complete love with. Oh and just a heads up, I kind of make fun of Isaac in this one, but I absolutely love him, so no hard feelings. Haha. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the song title.

Ever since Scott McCall had admitted to himself that he was in love with his best friends, Stiles Stilinksi, things had been both painfully the same and ridiculously different.

The same as in nothing changed between the two of them. Which he really should be grateful for, given everything the two of them had been through over the past few years. Their lives had literally been turned upside town since he had been bitten and transformed into a werewolf, their eyes opening to a whole new world. Their lives had been on the line a hundred times over, and yet they still remained the same. Scott and Stiles. Stiles and Scott. Which Scott was undeniably thankful for. Because he had no idea what he would do without his bumbling, adorably nerdy, blabber-mouth of a best friend.

But different as in whenever they had sleepovers—which had gone back to the weekly basis they had been before all of this had started, ever since Alison Argent had left, and Stiles was no longer fooling around with Danny Mahealani—Scott was always incredibly aware of Stiles. His sensitivity had raised ever since he was bitten, but the way he was aware of his best friend now was different...His entire body literally ached and waited for Stiles to take each breath, listening in to his heartbeat after he had fallen asleep, and catching every flicker behind his eyelids.

Things had calmed down a lot around Beacon Hills—or at least, as calm as they were going to be. There were the occasional outbursts from Liam Dunbar and Malia Tate, but Liam was getting better at letting Scott in to help him, and Malia relied heavily on Stiles. Scott had been a little jealous at first, but then it became clear that whatever it was between Stiles and Malia was a lot like Liam and Scott—family, pack—and his jealousy had faded. At least...Some of the time. There were times when Stiles would come over to Scott's place, or they would meet up to have milkshakes in town, and he would smell like Malia, and Scott's whole body would tense and prickle all over, and he had to use every ounce of control he had not to let out a growl or let his eyes start glowing.

At first, he had thought that maybe it wasn't Stiles that he was into.

Maybe he just wanted to try things out with guys.

So he and Isaac Lahey had messed around together, as though bonding over their grief at loosing Alison, which was kind of twisted. He hadn't told Stiles about what he was doing, although he really didn't have a reason not to if he wasn't admitting to himself that he liked Stiles. Stiles wouldn't judge him for it—there was never any judgement when it came to his best friend. Besides, Stiles had gone through a stage where he had actually thought that he was gay, his first sexual experimentation with Jackson Whittlemore before he turned into a douchebag. He had then realized that he was definitely interested in both of the sexes, but it remained, there wouldn't be any judgement.

Scott didn't tell him though.

It was Lydia Martin who figured it out and accidentally blurted it out, noting that there was obviously something going on between the alpha and Isaac, thinking that Stiles must already know, given he was Scott's best friend. And by this stage, the alpha had already figured out that he definitely was in love with Stiles, so when the human had given him a hurt look, it had made his heart ache in his chest.

Things had been a little tense for a few days until Stiles had flopped down next to him in study hall and had asked in his usual loud and straight to the point manner,

"So you like sticking it in all guys or is it just Isaac?" Scott had been horrified, eyes flashing wide as he looked around the room to see if anyone else had heard. But everyone else was distracted, a lot of people with headphones in and most other people were talking. There was only one or two people actually studying, and they seemed to be absorbed. Plus, Scott had his werewolf hearing, which made Stiles' words seem even louder and clearer than usual.

"Well, it's not just Isaac," Scott mumbled, his cheeks reddening a little. Stiles nodded his head a couple of times, pursing his lips together and tapping his fingers against the wooden desk before shrugging.

"Good to know you don't just have a thing for melodramatic douchebags in scarves then," he eventually commented. Scott couldn't help but let out a burst of laughter.

"Yeah, I guess it is," he agreed.

Things had gone back to normal after that.

Or normal-ish.

Scott was still in love with his best friend.

But at least their friendship was still well intact, and the whole supernatural side of things settled as well. Their biggest dramas were passing their classes in school, and making sure Liam and Malia were okay on the full moon. Malia had it pretty much under control, and while she had originally seemed to tag onto Stiles as the person to help her, Lydia seemed to be that person for her now. Liam, of course, relied almost completely on Scott, which he was absolutely fine with. Liam was his beta, and the way he felt about the kid was almost the same as what he felt for his mum, or for Stiles. He loved the kid like he had known him whole life.

That didn't mean he was ready to open up to him though, even when Liam seemed to know exactly what was going on in his head.

"When are you going to tell him?" The younger boy asked, looking down at the lacrosse stick in his hand. They were all at the lacrosse field, but practice had finished almost half an hour ago. It was dark, and the lights had all been switched off, so that no one could see them, and so the two were practicing lacrosse...Werewolf style.

"Tell who what?" Scott muttered as he threw the ball directly at Liam's face, the ball spinning at a crazy speed. Liam easily caught it, dumping it to the side and then settling back into a stance for the next one to come his way.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about," Liam pushed, easily catching the next ball that Scott sent flying toward him, noting with interest that this one was thrown with even more force. "I can smell it all over you when we're with him."

"Don't have a clue what you're talking about, Liam," Scott retorted, his body clenching a little. Liam gave him that same cheeky smirk that was probably the reason why so many girls fell for the kid. It was annoying, because he got that look on his face when he knew something, and he knew he was right about it, and Scott wasn't quite prepared to admit that to anyone else just yet. They fell quiet for a little longer before Liam piped up,

"You know he feels the same way, right? Can't you sense it? His heart beat, his smell, his—"

"Shit, Liam! Can you just drop it?!" Scott growled, this time sending a ball rocketing toward Liam at such speed that the beta actually ducked, and a hole was torn right through the net. He hadn't even realized that his eyes had shifted into glowing alpha red until he saw Liam's eyes react to his. He sighed and closed his eyes briefly, waiting for his body to calm back down before opening his eyes again. "It's not something I'm ready to...I can't tell him, and then loose him."

"You're never going to loose Stiles," Liam said confidently, although his voice was a little quieter now, subdued from seeing his alphas eyes. "There's no way that you're ever going to loose him."

"I can't risk it, Liam," Scott murmured, and the only way that Liam was able to hear what he was saying was because of his advanced hearing.

Final exams were coming up, and Scott could barely believe that they were almost done with high school. Sometimes, it felt as though they shouldn't be there anymore. With everything that they had gone through, it felt like they were ten years older than they actually were. But then when things were like this, and they were calm, and he remembered that they were only eighteen, Scott felt this panic in his chest at the simple idea of University. Stiles was helping Scott to study, and honestly, him and Liam were the only ones keeping him grounded at the moment.

"Dude, you're thinking so hard, I can smell it," Stiles snorted from where he was sitting on the floor next to Scott.

"No, you can't," Scott replied absent-mindedly.

"Hey, maybe I don't have super-werewolf sense, but I do have super-Scott senses," Stiles joked and jabbed him in the thigh with his pen. "And I know when you're stressing out, and you need to just take a breath, calm down." Scott felt a flush of heat down the back of his neck at his best friends affectionate tone. It was nothing unusual when Stiles was speaking to Scott, but ever since realizing he was in love with him, it did all kinds of crazy things to his body. "Hey," Stiles' voice dropped an octave, looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Scott said, letting out a sigh as he flipped through the pages of his Biology book.

"No, you're not," Stiles dropped his pen and reached out a hand, putting it on Scott's shoulder and squeezing lightly. "Look, you're going to do fine in the finals, you really just need to relax." Scott knew that Stiles was right, and he dropped his head backwards against the side of the bed that they were both leaning against. "Lydia's party tonight is just what you need. We're all going to chill, and you're going to have some of that wolfsbane vodka shit that Liam and Mason put together, and you're gonna have a good time." Scott twisted his head to look toward Stiles, who was staring at him earnestly. He jerked his head in a nod, and Stiles gave him one of his gorgeous smiles that made Scott's stomach twist. "It's going to be me and you, okay? I feel like every time we're together lately, it's because we're studying, or we're trying to talk Liam out of doing something stupid. Me and you need to have some time together again, yeah?"

"Sounds perfect," he agreed quietly.

Lydia always knew how to have a good time. Or, she had forgotten for a little bit, when she first started going through her changes, but now she was back with a bang. The senior two years were all invited, along with Liam, Mason and Hayden Romero. Music was pumping out of the speakers and the lights were all dimmed, and there was food and drink on almost every surface. When Stiles and Scott showed up, the party had already been going for an hour or so, but Stiles had said that Scott needed to pre-game, given his high tolerance. The stuff that Liam and Mason had cooked up was some good shit, because he was already feeling it as they started walking over.

"Stiles!" Lydia squeaked out as they came in the front door. She looked stunning, as usual, in a skin tight blue dress that showed off her perfect figure, and her hair was falling in pretty ringlets around her face. "Scott! You guys are late!" She frowned at them both, but looked a little bit too drunk to actually be concerned. She threw her arms around both of them in turn and gave Stiles a kiss on the cheek. The two of them had gotten ridiculously close since all of this had started happening, and Scott might have been jealous is Stiles hadn't admitted that he views Lydia more like a best friend now, rather than the love of his life.

The party started like every other one they had gone too.

They were all getting drunk, joking around by the pool, making fun of a couple of people who were off the faces way too early. Malia and Lydia lead them inside around midnight, forcing everyone to make room for them to dance in the middle of the room. There was some fast paced song playing, and even though Scott was a little intoxicated, he was definitely still uncoordinated and didn't really know what he was meant to do with his limbs in these kinds of situations. Somehow, Stiles had actually managed to learn how to dance between all their extra-circular activities. Not exceedingly well, but at least enough not to look completely out of place in the middle of a party, and so Scott attempted to mimic his movements.

"How is it that _I'm_ the one who isn't tripping over their feet?" Stiles said into his ear after a while, laughing as he grabbed his friends arms and pulling him in closer. Scott's whole body felt like it had suddenly erupted into flames as the two boys came up hard against each other. Stiles didn't look as though he meant anything by the movement, but Scott heard his heart beat suddenly speed up.

"I love this song!" Lydia cried out as the song changed, but with the same upbeat tempo. Scott barely comprehended what she was saying because he and Stiles were so close that he was literally aware of everything. He could smell his cologne, the slight sweat on his forehead, the bourbon he had had a couple of shots of—his toothpaste, for crying out loud! And he was also aware of every single one of Stiles' movements.

Liam looked over from where he was dancing with Hayden, the two of them looking as though they were completely unaware of the world around them, but there was a knowing look in Liam's eye. Sometimes Scott really wished he didn't have such a close bond with the beta, and he dropped his gaze, looking down to where Stiles was still holding both of his arms, just above the wrist.

"You're still too tense," Stiles lips were suddenly right next to Scott's ear, and Scott should have felt him move, but his whole body jumped in surprise at the voice. Stiles laughed, his chest vibrating against Scott's back, and Scott had to swallow hard to stop himself from turning around and slamming a hand on Stiles' chest and push him back up against the wall, crashing their lips together. "Scott, seriously," Stiles was still talking and it took everything Scott had to come back to the present. "Scott," Stiles sounded a little upset and Scott forced himself to focus on his best friend. "You said you were going to relax tonight, and we were going to have fun. You seem like you're a hundred miles."

"So, Stiles, I'm not," Scott tried to assure him, but Stiles didn't look convinced. He actually looked kind of hurt, even though he was trying to cover it up, but Scott could see right through it. "I'm right here."

"I think I'm gonna grab a drink," Stiles murmured, his hands falling away from Scott and shoving into his pockets.

"Wait, Stiles," Scott tried to reach out to him, but Stiles was far to used to Scott's quick reflexes and he ducked to the side and behind someone, putting distance between them. Scott let out an annoyed huff and looked over at Isaac, who was dancing beside a pretty blonde. When Scott had broke things off with Isaac, he had told him why, or at least as much as he was willing to share. And that was that he had feelings for someone else. He had never specifically said Stiles, of course, but Isaac could read signs and pick up on emotion changes, just like Liam.

"Go after him," Isaac mouthed to him, and then promptly seemed to loose interest in the situation as he turned back to the blonde. Scott didn't need any more convincing, turning on his heel and easily following Stiles' scent. It didn't matter that there were fifty other people in the house, he knew Stiles' scent anywhere, and he wound his way through his classmates until he realized that he was heading upstairs. There wasn't anyone up here, mainly because Lydia had made it clear that if anyone drunk went to the second storey she would gut them, and it made it easier to find Stiles.

"Stiles," Scott said shortly as he approached the dark haired boy. Stiles looked over at him frowning.

"You following me to the bathroom now, Scotty?" Stiles tried to joke, but he still didn't look particularly happy.

"There's a perfectly working bathroom downstairs," Scott pointed out.

"Yeah, a gross one," Stiles screwed up her nose.

"I'm pretty sure Lydia would slap you if she heard you call one of her five bathrooms disgusting," Scott pointed out.

"You know what I mean. There's just lots of people down there," Stiles shrugged.

"Are you going to piss or what?" Scott raised an eyebrow. Stiles glanced sheepishly over his shoulder.

"So maybe I didn't really need to go to the bathroom," he admitted, although Scott already knew that. He knew that Stiles was lying, and that there was something he was anxious about. That wasn't saying too much, because Stiles was almost always anxious or obsessing over something, but his chemo-signals were a little more intense now.

"What's going on, Stiles?" Scott asked quietly as he stepped in closer to his friend. Stiles licked his lips nervously and looked to the side, shifting from foot to foot. Scott didn't need to be a werewolf to know that Stiles was nervous, that there was something running through his head, and he needed to know what it was. Stiles scratched the back of his neck, a nervous tic he had had since they were younger, and Scott couldn't help but reach up to touch Stiles' raised arm. "Just tell me."

"Things are good right now, Scotty," Stiles suddenly burst out, letting his arm fall to his side, Scott dropped his hand with it so that his thumb was still pressed against the inside of his wrist so that he could feel his pulse jumping under his skin. "Things are good, but you can't seem to slow down, and just enjoy it. There's something that you're still going over in your head, over and over again! It's like you can't take a break from all this stressed alpha stuff and actually live life with the rest of us—with me!" Scott frowned in confusion. "It's not good for you, Scott! And I want to help! Whatever it is that's got you thinking that you can't open up to me, or that's got you so stressed out, just tell me! I want to help—" it was a spur of the moment decision that Scott wondered if he would live to regret, but in that moment, it seemed like the most simplest way to explain.

He kissed him.

Stiles.

His best friend.

The love of his life.

He kissed him.

And he didn't kiss back.

Scott took a step backwards, feeling a wave of horror wash over him, his stomach churning in a way that he hadn't felt since before he had been bitten. It felt like he had the worst stomach flu in the world, and he was going to start throwing up everything he had eaten for the past week. Stiles was staring at him, his whiskey coloured eyes wide in shock.

"Oh shit," Scott muttered to himself. "Oh shit, I should not have done that. I'm going to need to move, and change my name, and never come back to this fucking country ever again—" this time it was his turn to be interrupted, as Stiles was kissing him. Scott let out a grunt of surprise and the pressure was gone. The best friends stared at each other for a few long seconds, their astonished expressions almost matching.

"How long have you...?" Stiles drifted off and then he tried again. "So, do you, uh—"

"I don't know, maybe a while?" Scott winced.

"And that whole babbling thing you were just doing? That's so my thing," Stiles looked as though he was going to start running his mouth. "I mean, I'm the one who starts talking when I'm nervous as hell, you sort of just go quiet, and stare, and—"

"It's been a while, okay!" Scott put his hands on Stiles' shoulders and squeezed. "I don't—I think I've subconsciously kind of loved you, or whatever, for years!" Stiles' eyes flashed again and Scott realized that he had just blurted out the 'love' word. But then he seemed to melt under Scott's touch, reaching out one hand to grab Scott's shirt and twist it in his fist.

"Then why the fuck didn't you say something?" Stiles asked with a quirk of his eyebrow before he was pulling Scott toward him, into the bathroom and then kicking the door shut behind them.

This time, it was a proper kiss.

"Shit," Stiles grunted as Scott easily man handled him until he was sitting on the bathroom vanity, his legs parted so Scott could stand between them. The kiss was a bit messy, with their teeth and noses bumping together as they searched for their rhythm. They managed to fall into sync, although it was still frantic and breathless, but it was everything they needed in that moment.

"God, Stiles," Scott growled at the back of his throat, and the sound went straight down Stiles' body and to his cock, making him throb. Scott felt his claws starting to come out as he gripped his friends hips and pulled him to the edge of the vanity unit. Stiles licked at his teeth and sucked on his tongue, and Scott thrust his hips forward in an automatic reaction. Then he tried to stop himself from doing it again, no matter how much his friend was turning him on, because he really didn't want to rush this or try and push Stiles too far. He didn't know how much Stiles wanted from this, and if he just got to make out him this one time, it would be further than where he thought he would ever get.

"Stop thinking so hard," Stiles breathed in between kisses.

"I'm not," Scott protested.

"You are," Stiles replied knowingly, pulling away to look directly into Scott's eyes. "Stop thinking, and just feel." It was kind of cheesy, and annoyingly ambiguous, but then Stiles reached for one of Scott's hands and put it on his chest, over his heart. "You should already know that I want this," Stiles leaned his forehead against Scott's, his breaths coming out in warm breaths against his cheeks. "I want you." His heart pumped steadily under Scott's hand, and Scott took in a deep breath through his nose.

Lust.

Desire.

_Love_.

He blinked at Stiles, who just nodded once back at him. Then Stiles pulled him back into him, this time their lips coming together more slowly. They had already figured out which way the other tilted their heads, and so there wasn't quite the awkward nose bumping. Scott could feel every groove and slide of Stiles' perfect mouth that he had been staring at and fantasizing about. Stiles opened his mouth, letting Scott's tongue back inside, and the hand that wasn't gripping Scott's collar went to the back of his head, sliding through his hair in a familiar, comforting manner. He remembered Stiles doing this when his parents were fighting, and then when they actually broke up.

Stiles was the only one that got him through.

It had always been Stiles.

"It's always been you as well," Stiles murmured, and Scott realized that he had spoken out loud. "Yeah, and you're still talking out loud," he let out a short laugh. Stiles pressed soft, short kisses across Scott's cheeks and down his neck. "Once again, I thought that mindless chatter was my forte."

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me," he laughed breathlessly.

"Rubbing off on you, huh?" Stiles leered at him, clearly taking a double meaning from his words and Scott's body jerked as he felt Stiles' hand on the outside of his jeans, just over the zipper. His touch was tentative, probably feeling the same hesitation that Scott was, even though he was talking a confident game. That made Scott feel a little better, and he thrust his hips forward slightly, encouraging Stiles' movements. Stiles rubbed his hand harder against Scott, his thumb pressing down hard against the head and Scott's head dropped forward, leaning against Stiles' shoulder.

"Fuck," Scott mumbled, pressing his forehead in hard against Stiles. Stiles rubbed his hand harder against Scott's cock, faster, and Scott's breaths were beginning to come out in harsh puffs. Stiles shifted his head and began kissing his way down Scott's head, nipping at the shell of his ear and then licking his neck. Scott was practically humping Stiles' hand and the smell of his friends arousal was just making him even hornier. "You smell so good," Scott gasped out and then groaned when he smelt another rush of pre-cum from Stiles, obviously just brought on from Scott's words. Stiles moved his hands, making quick work of Scott's belt and zipper, and then Scott's cock was in Stiles' hand and they were both groaning with the skin on skin contact.

"You hard for me, Scott?" Stiles' voice was dripping with lust and Scott groaned, fucking upwards into Stiles' hand. "Fuck, this for me, Scotty?" Scott was never going to be able to string together an intelligible sentence, so instead he settled for bringing his lips back together with Stiles'. This kiss was similar to the first one, off kilter and sloppy as Stiles jerked him off and then Scott's hips were stuttering as he felt his orgasm begin to rip through him. Stiles swiped his thumb over the leaking slit and bit down hard on Scott's lower lip, and then the werewolf was spilling over Stiles' hand.

"Stiles," Scott groaned out, his body shaking and then going limped as he leaned all of his weight onto Stiles. Stiles was still hard, the smell of pre-cum and arousal so thick and heedy in the air that Scott was practically choking on it. But even though his friend was clearly turned on, he didn't seem to mind as Scott caught his breath, running his fingers through the alpha's hair, and making little murmuring, comforting noises against his neck. Little shivers splayed throughout Scott's body as Stiles pressed a kiss against his collarbone.

"You feel so good, Scotty," Stiles' sounded breathless, as though it was him that had just orgasmed. "God, please tell me we're going to do this again," now he sounded needy, and nervous, and the scent of apprehension was mixed together with the thick, intoxicating scent of Stiles' arousal.

"Shit yes," Scott assured him, pulling away and putting his hands on either side of Stiles' face. "I've wanted this for so long, you think I'm letting you go?" Relief flooded through Stiles, and Scott was treated to that delighted smile of his. For a long moment, the two boys just stared at each other, still revelling in the fact that they were actually doing this, when Scott took in a shaky breath and nibbled on his lower lip. He glanced downwards, to where Stiles was still hard in his jeans, and he reached out, feeling a whole new wave of nervousness. But Stiles was encouraging to the point of adorably needy as he struggled to unzip his jeans and then push them down along with his briefs. He let out a hiss as his ass came in contact with cold vanity and Scott let out a huff of laughter at the clumsiness as Stiles bumped up against him, and it felt like they were just doing something that was so everyday-normal to them.

Not admitting that they had feelings for each other and getting it on in one of Lydia Martin's bathrooms.

Scott's hand wrapped around Stiles' cock, feeling his own twitch a little as he realized just how hard, and throbbing, and sticky Stiles' cock was, all because of him. Stiles' body was already wound so tight, and Scott knew that his best friend wasn't going to last very long.

"Scott, Scott, Scott..." Stiles was chanting out his name like it was the most important word in the universe, and Scott knew that his eyes were glowing red. That just seemed to turn Stiles on more as he rutted against the werewolf and Scott moved his hand faster, the other reaching down to cup his sac, which was already drawn up tight. It only took a few more seconds before Stiles was coming as well, and the smell of the two of them mingling together made Scott's jaw ached as his fangs threatened to breach.

"You wanna get out of here?" Scott breathed a few minutes later, when they had both caught their breaths. "Mums working the night shift."

"I know," Stiles jerked his head in a nod with a cheeky grin, and Scott blinked at him. "What? We're almost at the end of the school year, dude. It's about time. I was...I was kind of hoping that I was going to get drunk enough to do this tonight." Scott was still blinking at him as though completely confused and Stiles rolled his eyes. "You don't think you're in this by yourself, do ya, Mr Alpha Man?"

"So you..." Scott couldn't get the words out, and he actually felt a little ashamed of just how much he couldn't breathe right now.

"I love you, dude," Stiles shrugged and gave him a lopsided smile, seemingly completely unaware of just what he was doing to Scott's heart.

"I love you too," Scott breathed in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Reviews make my world go round ;)


End file.
